Tezz Volitov
Tezz Volitov (voiced by Noel Johansen) is the seventh member of Battle Force 5 and was made a member in The Power of Resistance. History Lost Charge As Tezz was growing up, he had become a very intelligent individual (even at nine years old), and eventually began studying particle physics and electromagnetism. During one of his experiments, the velocity and output his engine gave created a portal, trapping him on a Red Sentient moon. When the Red Sentient 5 was freed, he fought back against the Red Sark as the sole rebel there, learning of Sentient culture through artifacts and hieroglyphs. On the Team He meets the Battle Force 5 when they pick up a message sent by Zemerik. Tezz at first, believes they are enemies, even doubting Stanford when he says he can take him back to Earth. But after getting back, he starts to form trust between his future teammate. He recieves his suit and vehicle upgrade and heads back to the Red Sentient moon to help them. When Krytus goes in to attack him, Tezz thinks quickly and uses the door of the Splitwire to knock Krytus off the cliff. After the battle, he's made an official member. Being a backup member, Tezz is usually helping in the Hub with technical and strategical support (The Blue Tide, Full Throttle, and Mouth of the Dragon being a few examples). Though when he is sent into the field, he not only proves himself a capable opponent, but also learns a few things as well. After rescuing the Kharamanos and liberating them with Vert's help, he begins to learn some compassion and begins to accept his new teammates. Abilities He is known to be an extremely intelligent individual, similar to Sherman Cortez. The two seemingly have an understanding of complex things such as Sentient technology and other multiverse aspects, better than anyone shown in the series so far (other than Sage herself). His notable weapon is his electromagnetic glove, and vehicle. Often dubbing himself "The master of electromagnetism," his knowledge in the field led him to build his electromagnetic glove, which he uses to manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum. When he lived alone on the Red Sentient planet he deceived Krytus and the other Red Sentients into believing he was an army. Later after his vehicle upgrade by Stanford's Sentient Chip, he gains the ability of launching electromagnetic blasts (which can be fired from both his gloves and vehicle). The blasts are strong enough that when used against Krytus during their first fight, it defeated him with one blast from his vehicle. After his vehicle upgrade, his gloves as well as his vehicle, now dubbed "Splitwire," were increased in their abilties in electromagnetism. Personality Tezz is a hard-working scientific genius; often leading him to talk down on others and makes him somewhat of an arrogant person. He prides in his intelligence. As a result it is difficult for him to admit his faults, express his feelings and work with others. He has lived alone for too long, making him a loner and dependent on his own abilities. Tezz has had no human contact from Earth or the Sentient Moon, so he does not understand simple things like emotion and feelings. Tezz does care about them as a family and when the going gets tough he will fight for them or for anyone in need. Tezz is learning how to be a team player, and also learning about himself. He soon becomes friendlier to the rest of team, finally seeing Vert as the leader and following him as the rest of team does. Relationships *'Stanford Isaac Rhodes IV' Tezz's own arrogance gets Stanford's nerves, and the two tend to argue, but they're still a team. *'Vert Wheeler' It is through Vert that Tezz begins to learn compassion, some sense of humility, and to be more of a team player. He even acknowledged him as the "superior warrior" in Lord of the Kharamanos. *'A.J. Dalton' A.J.'s enthusiastic attitude seems to annoy Tezz, as seen in Mouth of the Dragon. But in later episodes (such as Unite and Strike!) he seems to have warmed up to A.J. (Such as agreeing with him and accepting a high-five) *'Spinner and Sherman Cortez' Often beats both at video games and competes with Sherman about who is more intelligent. Vehicle *'Splitwire' Tezz's vehicle is the Splitwire, a copper muscle car. Through Electromagnetism, it can levitate and adhere to metal surfaces. It can also fire electricity from a cannon for long-ranged attacks. The Splitwire is used for two combinations: the ShockBlade and the ShatterBolt. Theme Color The Splitwire's color and Tezz's suit have a copper color. Copper, bring a shade of brown, can symbolize reliability and endurance, this is proven in Tezz's focus on his work, and his willingness to rescue his friends. Since Copper is a darker shade of brown, the darkness in it can very well also symbolize darker traits -- like brooding & loneliness, (such as Tezz's time alone on the Red Sentient moon) -- among good qualities, such as Tezz's intelligence & sense of duty. Trivia *Because of his limited experience with social situations, he finds it hard to understand expressions and euphemisms, as seen in Shadow Runners. *He and Stanford are the only members in the team to have passenger seats in their cars. **Coincidentally, they are voiced by the same voice actor, Noel Johansen. Quotes *"A Blue Sentient? I...I thought you were all extinct?! (The Power of Resistance, upon seeing Sage for the first time) *"Yes. You're not the only one who'd love that." (Mouth of the Dragon, after A.J. said he wanted to jump off a certain cliff) *"My calculations are complete. They are flawless. Let's hope your plan is, too." (Lord of the Kharamanos, after Vert asked if he was ready.) *"Go?! But the Kharamanos need our help! WE STAY!" (Lord of the Kharamanos, after Vert spots the Vandals about to attack in number to a compassionate Tezz) *"I am a mathematician, not a clairvoyant. I do not have hunches." (Lord of the Kharamano''s, when Vert said that they should investigate Tezz's hunch) Conversations involving him '''Stanford: Show yourselves you ignorant hooligans!' Tezz: The fool with his car stuck to the ceiling dares call me ignorant? See also Gallery:Tezz Volitov Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Battle Force 5 Category:Humans Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male